


Family

by RedPandaPrincess



Series: Family Series [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-30 08:05:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPandaPrincess/pseuds/RedPandaPrincess
Summary: Kathryn Janeway gets her crew home and immediately quits Starfleet and disappears with no explanation. Seven of Nine is not happy with this. (This is the longer fic you've all been asking for)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own Star Trek Voyager, or any of the others. Never have, never will. 
> 
> Note: Okay, I've had several requests for a longer fic. Who am I to not comply? Lol. I am not finished with it but I've gotten a good bit down the last few days. I decided to start posting it so I can have y'alls Kudos and Comments to keep me going! I'm not totally sure about the title yet but since I had to have one to post, I put one down.  
> Oh, in this fic C/7 DID NOT HAPPEN. I'm tired of having to admit it was canon so I said to heck with all that. Bye bye Chakotay. Everything else in Endgame happened except for that. Also, I have no idea what Indiana looks like, so I just made it look like where I live.
> 
> PS for those of you wondering my birthday went well – I had a long day and night of mostly writing and spending a little time with my own subunit.

Seven of Nine walked up the long driveway to the Janeway Farm in Bloomington, Indiana. It had been two months since Voyager returned to Earth. Two months since Captain Kathryn Janeway quit her job at Starfleet and left San Francisco. Two months since she had spoken to anyone from her crew and Seven of Nine was tired of it. She missed her captain, her mentor, her friend.

She reached the large white farm house and climbed the stairs. She was about to knock when her enhanced hearing caught the sound of her captain doing something the former drone had never heard her do before – she was singing!

Seven followed the sound around the back of the house.

_“Ballerina, you must have seen her,_

_dancing in the sand,_

_And now she's in me,_

_always with me,_

_tiny dancer in my hand...”_

She saw the captain, leaning over in a garden, her back to her. Or, more specifically, her butt. For 22 seconds Seven just stared. She had seen the captain plenty of times before and she possessed an eidetic memory but she was pretty sure the captain's butt had not always looked like that. It made Seven feel warm inside and she forgot that she was angry with the captain for abandoning her.

Then Kathryn stood and turned to face her, wiping her hands on her jeans.

“Hello, Seven,” she said, rubbing a trickle of sweat from her forehead. She left a smudge of dirt in its place and Seven felt a sudden urge to wipe it away. She didn't.

She drank in the sight of her captain in a way she'd never seen her. Her auburn hair was in a ponytail, a few tendrils loose. She wore a dirty white tank top and jeans that hugged her hips. She had no shoes on and her bare feet were dirty. The overall effect made Seven's heart beat faster.

“Captain,” she said, putting her hands behind her back automatically.

_Since when does the captain's appearance affect my cardiovascular system?_ She wondered silently.

“My name is Kathryn,” the captain said with a frown.

“Kathryn,” Seven said wondrously. “...What are you doing?”

“Pulling weeds. What are you doing here, Seven?”

“...May I assist you?” she offered.

Kathryn raised an eyebrow at the Borg incredulously, and nodded. Seven knelt in the garden. Kathryn discreetly pinched herself to see if she was dreaming before kneeling to work beside the blonde.

 


	2. Chapter 2

They worked silently side by side for a while, pulling weeds from around the rows and rows of tomatoes, corn, squash, and potatoes. Kathryn kept waiting for Seven to say something about gardening being inefficient, but she didn't. She just kept working. She wondered what the Borg was doing here. When the hair on the back of her neck had stood up and she had turned to find Seven in her garden, she had expected the former drone to yell at her. Challenge her. But she hadn't. What was she waiting for?

“You can continue singing if you wish, Kathryn. I did not mean to interrupt you,” Seven said after a while.

“Oh god, you heard that? I'm sorry. I'm an awful singer,” Kathryn said, shaking her head.

“You are not, “she stated.

“My voice is rough and deep.”

“I have discovered many Earth singers possess this quality. And...I have always found the timbre of your voice to be pleasing.”

“Thank you, Seven,” she said, feeling herself blush. “...Have you listened to a lot of Earth music?”

“Yes. I find myself with a lot of free time where I am not sure what to do. I even know that the song you were singing was by a man named Elton John from the late 20th century.”

“Are you working anywhere?”

“Not at the moment. I found working with Starfleet...difficult. It was like when I was first on Voyager and everyone was frightened of me only now I...” Seven shook her head. “I tried the private sector as well, but...”

Kathryn had looked away at the mention of Starfleet. She focused on pulling up a particularly deep-rooted weed. When it came free, she tossed it in a pile and stood up.

“It's getting too hot. I need some water, are you thirsty?” she asked.

“Yes,” Seven said, standing up.

Kathryn couldn't help but notice there was no dirt on her blue biosuit. She wasn't sweating either.

“I'll introduce you to my mother and sister,” Kathryn said as they approached the back door. “I should warn you about Phoebe though. She can be a little...much.”

Seven quirked her ocular implant curiously but did not ask as Kathryn pushed open the back door. They stepped into the kitchen and Kathryn saw Seven glance around curiously at the outdated appliances.

“You better not be getting dirty footprints all over my clean floor again, Kathryn Janeway!” called her mother from the other room. Kathryn blushed bright red and she saw the corners of Seven's mouth twitch in a smile.

“Jeez, she treats me like I'm a damn teenager,” Kathryn muttered, then called out to her mom. “I've got company.”

There was the sound of someone dropping something upstairs and Phoebe came barreling past Gretchen into the kitchen. She took in the sight of Kathryn and Seven, and her face erupted in a grin.

“Leave it to Katie to go out to pull weeds and come back with a girlfriend!” Phoebe teased.

“I-she- shut up, Phoebe,” Kathryn said, trying to fight the blush that threatened her face. “Mom, this is Seven of Nine. We work- she's my friend.”

“So _you're_ Seven,” Gretchen said, stepping forward to shake her hand. “Kathryn talked about you all the time in her letters from Voyager.”

Kathryn looked down at the kitchen floor at the mention of the starship. She counted the tiles silently, keeping her breathing even.

“Nice to meet you, Miss Janeway,” Seven said, glancing curiously at Kathryn.

“Call me Gretchen,” the oldest Janeway insisted. “Or Mom. Are you staying for dinner, dear?”

Seven looked at Kathryn until she raised her head to meet the Borg's gaze. Seven's brow furrowed slightly at the strange look in the captain's eyes. Was that sadness?

“Would you like to stay for dinner, Seven?” Kathryn asked, keeping her tone light. “Mom always tries to feed everyone.”

“I can't help it,” Gretchen said. “I'm old-fashioned. The code of a housewife – when you have a guest feed them, offer them a beverage, and make sure you have clean towels and linens if they spend the night.”

“Are you spending the night?” Phoebe asked nosily.

“Don't pester her, Phoebe,” Kathryn snapped. “I'm sure Seven doesn't want to stay...do you?”

Seven glanced silently between the three Janeways.

“That would be acceptable,” she said, then tried to make her response better. “I mean, I would like to.”

Phoebe looked positively gleeful and Kathryn rolled her eyes at her sister.

“I'm almost scared to leave you alone with them, but I need to shower,” Kathryn said to Seven. “Then maybe you and I can go for a walk.”

“Acceptable,” Seven said with a nod.

 


	3. Chapter 3

When Kathryn headed upstairs, Seven watched Gretchen get a broom and start sweeping up the dirt Kathryn had tracked in.

“I can assist you, Gretchen,” Seven offered, wanting to be useful.

“That's sweet of you to offer, dear, but I've been cleaning up after these girls for over 30 years now,” Gretchen replied with a smile.

Seven thought for a moment, trying to remember if anyone had ever called her 'dear' before. She knew it was a term of endearment. She decided she liked Gretchen Janeway, although she had expected she would.

“All the more reason you deserve a break,” Seven insisted.

“It's fine, honey. Look, it's done,” Gretchen said, putting the broom away. “Would you like a cup of coffee?”

“Oh...no thank you,” Seven said politely.

“I don't like it either,” Phoebe said with a grin. “Come on, Seven, let's go sit in the living room and wait for Katie. You can tell us about Voyager. What was it like?”

Seven allowed Phoebe to lead her into the living room and they sat on the couch.

“I find people ask me that question a lot and I have yet to understand it,” Seven said bluntly. “What would you like to know?”

“Was Katie bossy? Did she meet someone special? Is that why she won't talk about it?” Phoebe rattled off.

“Did she eat well? Did she get enough sleep? Was she happy?” Gretchen asked, following them into the living room. “Why did she quit Starfleet? She won't talk to us.”

Seven paused a moment then decided the best way to answer was in the order asked.

“She was...commanding. I assume by 'special' you mean did she engage in a sexual relationship with anyone to which the answer is no, I think. I do not know why she will not talk about Voyager.

“She ate healthy, though perhaps not as often as she should have. She drank too much coffee. ...I do not believe she slept well,” she said softly. “We had many discussions late at night.”

“In her quarters?” Phoebe asked with a tone Seven didn't understand but it made Gretchen frown at her daughter.

“Yes,” Seven answered, puzzled. “I was Borg and when I...rejoined humanity, I had a lot of questions.”

“I bet,” Phoebe said with a smirk and Gretchen leveled a very familiar Janeway-glare at her. Surprised to see the look on the oldest Janeway's face, Seven smiled slightly.

“As for your last question... I do not know. I think, at times, she was somewhat happy but it was not an easy life for her. But I do not think the crew could have made it home without her...and if it wasn't for the captain, I would not be here.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

Kathryn finished rinsing the dirt off herself, then dried off. She wrapped the towel around herself and scurried across the hall to her room. She put on clean underwear and jean shorts, and a clean t shirt. She pulled on a pair of white sneakers, wondering how badly Phoebe was harassing Seven.

 _What if mom breaks out the baby pictures_? She thought with a groan.

She hurried downstairs towards the sound of voices and caught the end of a sentence.

“-lend you some of my clothes, I bet they're as comfortable as your biosuit thing,” Phoebe was saying.

“What are you trying to do, Phoebe?” Kathryn asked, coming down the stairs.

“I just thought she might like to fit in more,” Phoebe answered innocently.

“I would appreciate it, Phoebe,” Seven said and Kathryn looked at the blonde in surprise.

“Really? I thought you liked your biosuits, Seven?”

“They are still efficient, however, I seem to stand out around here,” Seven answered. “People stared when I transported into to town.”

“Well we don't get a whole lot of 6-foot-tall gorgeous blondes in farm country,” Phoebe said, grinning.

Kathryn saw Seven's cheek flush pink and she bit back a smile. She had never seen the Borg look flustered before.

“I'll help you find something to wear, Seven,” Kathryn said, putting her hand on the young woman's arm in a familiar manner. They shared a look that went unnoticed by Phoebe but not by Gretchen.

“Don't be silly, Katie, you're too short for her to wear anything of yours,” Phoebe teased, then grabbed Seven's arm. “Come on, Seven.”

Phoebe practically dragged Seven towards the stairs. Kathryn followed, fuming over the comment about her height. She saw Seven glance over her shoulder at her, her blue eyes sparkling in amusement. Kathryn couldn't help but smile at her.

They entered Phoebe's room and the youngest Janeway kicked a pile of dirty clothes out of the way. There were several easels with paintings on them, only a few of them finished. There were drop cloths with paint splattered on them. Balled up papers, half-empty cups, dirty plates everywhere.

“You are a painter,” Seven stated as Phoebe waded through the mess to open the closet.

“She's a slob,” Kathryn snorted.

“I'm an _artist_ thank you very much,” Phoebe retorted grandly. “I thrive in chaos and disorganization.”

Kathryn thought she saw Seven's eye twitch but the blonde held her tongue.

Kathryn sat on the edge of the bed as Phoebe began digging through the closet, tossing clothes around haphazardly. Kathryn rolled her eyes and smiled at Seven. To her delight, Seven smiled back.

“How about a dress?” Phoebe called from inside the closet. “I bet you have some great legs.”

“We're walking to the pond, Phoebe, not going to a dance,” Kathryn said dryly, wishing her sister would stop being so...Phoebe!

“A sun dress, Katie,” her sister retorted – she could practically _hear_ the eye roll that went with it. “Not that you know anything about dressing nice.”

Kathryn let out a frustrated growl and was about to retort when Seven sat down next to her.

“I think you always look nice, and your hair smells like strawberries,” the blonde said quietly. Kathryn flushed, then Phoebe came out of the closet holding a white cotton dress.

“How about this? It's a good summer dress,” she said, and Seven stood up.

“Acceptable,” Seven said with a nod.

She reached for the clasp of her biosuit and began to peel it off.

“Holy hell,” Phoebe said, eyes wide as Seven's breasts were revealed. Kathryn leapt up and grabbed her sister, turning her away from the Borg.

“Don't be a perv,” she hissed at her sister.

“Sor- _ry_ ,” Phoebe said, rolling her eyes.

Kathryn made sure they both stayed facing the wall until Seven was dressed. When they turned around, Seven stood with her arms behind her back. The white dress was low cut and came down to her knees. Phoebe wolf-whistled.

“Phoebe!” Kathryn scorned.

“What? She's hot!”

“My cortical node maintains my body's temperature very precisely,” Seven said with a frown.

“No, it means she thinks you look nice, Seven,” Kathryn explained.

“Better than nice,” Phoebe added.

“Oh...thank you,” Seven said.

“Are you single? Because I know a few guys-”

“That's enough, Phoebe,” Kathryn snapped, a hint of her old command tone in her voice. Seven stood a little straighter and quirked her ocular implant at her captain. “Let's go, Seven.”

“Wait,” Phoebe said, grabbing a pair of sandals from the closet. “Shoes. Not everyone can run around barefoot like Katie.”

“Thank you,” Seven said to her.

When Kathryn and Seven came back downstairs, Gretchen was waiting by the door with a thermos.

“Coffee?” Kathryn asked hopefully.

“Of course,” Gretchen replied with a smile. “Be careful and have fun, dears.”

“Thanks, mom,” Kathryn said warmly, embracing her mother and giving her a kiss on the cheek. Seven watched the exchange with some curiosity. Kathryn seemed softer somehow. She seemed to glow in a way Seven had never seen on Voyager. It made the former drone feel pleasantly warm inside.

When they stepped out on the front porch, Kathryn took a long drink of coffee from the thermos.

“Sorry about my sister,” she said as she screwed the lid back on. “She's obnoxious sometimes, but she's my sister and I love her.”

“You did warn me,” Seven said with a faint smile. “I...like her. And your mother. They are nice.”

“I'm glad you like them, Seven. Come on, there's a pond on our property less than a mile away that I like to walk to.”

As they walked along the path through the woods together, a strange feeling came over the captain. Here she was, walking on her family's farm in Indiana, with Seven of Nine in a sundress. She had to pinch herself again, certain that she would wake up, alone, on Voyager. The thought made it difficult to breathe. But she wasn't dreaming. She took a deep breath. The air smelled like dirt, trees, and wildflowers. Like home.

“Are you happy, Kathryn?” Seven asked suddenly.

The question was so out of the blue that Kathryn stopped dead in her tracks a moment before continuing alongside the blonde.

“Well I...I guess I am. I'm happy to be home, with my mother and Phoebe too, I suppose. Why do you ask?” she asked, perplexed.

“Your mother expressed concerns.”

“Of course she did. You can tell her I'm just fine,” Kathryn replied, shaking her head. “I am perfectly fine.”

“You quit your job. You won't talk to anyone from Voyager, you won't talk to your family about it.”

“I...have... I don't have to talk to you about this! I don't have to talk to anyone. I've earned the right to do as I damn well please, so if you're here to drag me back to San Francisco, it is an inefficient use of your time!”

“That is not why I am here,” she answered coolly, unfazed by the outburst of anger.

“Then why _are_ you here, Seven?”

“Because...you promised to take me to Bloomington, Indiana, Kathryn. And then you left me.”

The blonde's words made Kathryn feel as if someone had dumped a bucket of ice water on her head.

“I...I'm sorry, Seven,” she said honestly, feeling ashamed of herself.

“I have missed you, Kathryn, missed your friendship. I find myself...unhappy on Earth.”

“I'm sorry, Seven,” she said again. “Honestly, I've missed you too. ...Why are you unhappy on Earth?”

“I do not know,” the former drone answered. “Everyone seems to have found their place, even Icheb joined Starfleet. But maybe...I could be happy in Bloomington, Indiana?”

Kathryn looked at her in surprise.

“Seven...are you asking to stay?”

The Borg did not respond but clasped her hands behind her back as they walked. She looked stunning in the white dress Phoebe had given her. Kathryn mulled it over but could not think of a single reason to say no.

“Of course you can stay, Seven,” she told her. “For as long as you want to. I'm not sure you'll be happy here, though. Everything is old-fashioned, traditional, outdated...inefficient.”

“If you have taught me anything, Cap-Kathryn, it is that there is more to life than a drone's obsession with efficiency.”

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

Seven saw the pond as they approached through the trees. The path led them out of the woods to an open field that bordered the pond.

“My father used to bring us fishing some weekends, if he had the time off,” Kathryn said as they walked along the edge of the pond.

“Did you enjoy it?” Seven inquired.

“Oh I loved it! Phoebe always lost interest fairly quick and went to chase butterflies or pick flowers. Sometimes she didn't come at all. I liked those times the best, when it was just me an my father. It was the only time I had alone with him, really. He worked so much...”

“He was an Admiral?”

“Yeah. That's why I joined Starfleet, to make him proud. I was always so focused on my career and now...” Kathryn trailed off and shook her head. “If I have it my way, I'll never set foot on a starship again.”

“You were a very good captain, Kathryn. I did not know your father but any...rational human would be proud of you. I think your father would be proud,” Seven said, hoping that she was saying the right thing. Sometimes what she meant and what she said came out different.

Kathryn smiled at her sadly and shook her head again.

“They would have made me an Admiral,” she said wryly. “They wanted to make me an Admiral and I basically told them to go to Hell and ran away. My father would be mortified. But I can't go back out there, Seven. I don't _want_ to.”

“What do you want, Kathryn?” Seven asked.

“To relax. To spend time with my family...to be happy.”

“An admirable goal,” she replied softly.

They continued walking along the pond. Kathryn stopped and picked a puffy flower. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and blew all of the seeds off of it. Silently, Kathryn wished for happiness.

Seven watched the strange ritual, fascinated.

“I was making a wish,” Kathryn explained.

“On a fluffy weed?”

“On a dandelion, yes. Want to try?” Kathryn asked, bending to pick another flower.

“How does it work?” Seven asked, taking the dandelion.

“You close your eyes, make a wish, and blow really hard. And you're not supposed to say your wish out loud. If you tell anyone, it won't come true.”

“The same laws that apply for birthday wishes?” Seven inquired.

Kathryn looked surprised a moment, then laughed.

“I suppose it is,” she said.

“Naomi Wildman explained birthday wishes to me at her party last year,” Seven explained. “What do I wish for?”

“Whatever you want, Seven. What do you want most?”

Seven considered a moment, then took a deep breath. _I wish for Captain Janeway to be happy – for Kathryn to be happy._ She exhaled forcefully, making sure all of the seeds were removed from the stem. They stood at the edge of the pond and watched as the seeds blew away on the wind, unaware that they had both wished for the same thing.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos, y'all! I'll work on getting more typed up after my appointment this morning.


	6. Chapter 6

 

When they reached the edge of the open field, Kathryn spotted a plum tree across the field. Her gray eyes lit up and she took off running with a laugh.

“Come on, Seven,” she called over her shoulder. The Borg hesitated, then hurried after her, not quite running. As she caught up to her, Seven saw Kathryn pick something up off the ground, wipe it on her shorts, then take a bite.

“That is unhygienic,” she commented. “There could be foreign pathogens, bacteria, or parasites.”

“Lighten up, Seven,” Kathryn said as she started climbing the tree.

“What are you doing?” the Borg inquired, looking up at her. Kathryn got halfway up and sat on a sturdy branch, then looked back down.

“Come on up,” she encouraged.

“I...Borg do not climb,” she answered anxiously.

“Have you ever tried?”

“...No.”

“Come on. I'll help you,” she said, grinning down at the blonde. Seven approached the trunk of the tree and, after calculating the most efficient route, began to climb. When she neared Kathryn's branch, the captain extended a hand to pull her up. Seven took her hand and Kathryn nearly dropped her.

“You're heavy!” she gasped.

Seven grabbed the trunk with her Borg hand and pulled herself up onto the limb next to Kathryn. She swayed a moment, then found her balance.

“I am sorry. My body contains a significant amount of metal. Did you hurt your wrist, Kathryn?”

“No it's fine. So, I guess Borg _can_ climb,” she said with a grin.

“I do not see the appeal,” Seven said, looking around, then up and down.

“Just eat a plum, Seven,” Kathryn said, picking one for her.

The Borg took the fruit and took a bite. The sweet juice exploded on her tongue. It was good! She took another bite.

“What about parasites and bacteria?” Kathryn teased, picking another one for herself.

“My nanaprobes protect me from most threats. My immune system is much more efficient that the average human. These plums could easily carry-”

“Seven, Janeways have been eating plums from this tree for generations and as far as I know no one has ever gotten sick.”

Seven said nothing but took another bite of plum. Sometimes there was no point arguing with the older woman.

“Oh! How are you going to regenerate if you stay? I don't think Mom's house can power a Borg alcove.”

“With help from some of Earth's top scientists, it was easy to create a portable, solar-powered regeneration unit,” Seven answered, holding up her Borg hand. Kathryn hadn't noticed the small device attached there, roughly the size of the doctor's mobile emitter.

“Wow. So you're regenerating right now?”

“Yes. That, combined with a moderate amount of sleep is sufficient for my operation.”

“How much do you sleep?” she asked curiously.

“Between four and six hours.”

“How has that been for you? Sleeping instead of regenerating?”

“I did have trouble adapting, at first. I still find reclining to sleep strange and prefer to sleep standing up.”

“What? That can't be comfortable.”

“I tried to sleep in a bed but found it uncomfortable. I am used to standing while I regenerate, however, I find that I sometimes fall if I stand to sleep.”

“Maybe I can help you find a more comfortable way to sleep,” Kathryn said before she realized how that sounded. The Borg didn't seem to notice her blush.

“I also have more frequent dreams when I am sleeping. They are not always pleasant.”

“Nightmares,” Kathryn said sympathetically.

“I dream about you often,” Seven admitted.

“You have nightmares about me?” she asked, alarmed.

“Not always. I have very pleasant dreams about you, but sometimes they turn bad. The Borg Queen kills you or you are assimilated, or you are somewhere calling for help and I cannot find you.”

Kathryn's heart leapt into her throat. She had been having the same dreams about Seven.

“...I've had some dreams like that about _you_ ,” she admitted, holding her breath while she waited for Seven to respond. The former drone glanced at Kathryn curiously.

“Because we are friends and we missed one another?”

“Probably so,” Kathryn said with a nod. “...We should probably head back. Mom will have supper ready before long.”

“Supper?” Seven repeated curiously as she watched Kathryn slide out of the tree.

“Yeah – it's another word for dinner. Supper is a little more home-y, dinner sounds so formal,” she answered as the Borg started to climb down. There was the snap of a branch cracking and Seven landed flat on her back on the ground. The white dress rode up enough for Kathryn to see that Seven wore no underwear. She quickly yanked the young woman's dress down to preserve her dignity but the image of her pale, hairless slit was burned into Kathryn's mind.

“Are you okay, Seven?” she asked as the Borg got up.

“I am undamaged, however, I would prefer not to do that again. Next time you take off climbing I am remaining on the ground,” she answered firmly.

Kathryn grinned, then started laughing.

“I am glad my falling is amusing to you, Kathryn,” Seven said wryly.

“It's not that Seven – you have leaves in your hair. Come here and let me get them out before Phoebe assumes the worst.”

“I do not understand,” she said, leaning down to let the shorter woman pick the leaves from her blonde hair.

“Whenever I brought home a date when I was a teenager – which wasn't all that often – Phoebe would tease me. She's merciless.”

“How does that correlate to leaves in my hair?” she asked, puzzled. Kathryn pulled her hair loose from the bun so she could be sure to get all of the leaves.

“Oh, well, you see...people sometimes go into the woods to, uh...well...young people, that is, go into the woods to...”

“Copulate?” Seven provided.

“Uh-huh,” she responded weakly, running her fingers through Seven's hair to make sure she had gotten all of the leaves. She ran her fingers through a second time in guilty pleasure. Her hair was so soft!

“And if we had copulated, I would have leaves in my hair?”

“I suppose, or at least one of us would,” Kathryn said with a nervous chuckle, stepping away from the blonde hair.

“If we had copulated-”

“ _Please_ stop saying copulate,” she said exasperatedly.

“...Phoebe thinks that I am your girlfriend?”

“She knows you're not, she just likes to tease and make my life difficult.”

“Why?”

“That's what pesky little sister do,” she replied with a chuckle.

“Oh. I do not have a sister.”

“You can have mine,” she joked. “Come on, let's head back.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

They started up the path from the pond to the house. Kathryn could hear crickets and cicadas with the occasional bird call. It made her feel almost peaceful.

“Your hair looks nice – you should wear it loose more often,” she commented when the Borg did not re-pin her hair.

“Perhaps I may. I found it annoying and it interfered with my work, so I found an efficient hairstyle,” Seven said, absently touching her hair. “But it has been several years since I tried wearing it down.”

“My mother can do an amazing french braid. I used to let her do mine all the time, back when my hair was longer.”

“Your hair was long when I first came on board Voy-...when we first met,” Seven said and Kathryn gave her a grateful smile.

“You're right, long hair gets in the way. I was tired of having to deal with it everyday. It was...inefficient.”

“It was pretty,” Seven said and quickly looked away.

“I really did love it,” Kathryn admitted.

“You can grow it out again,” Seven said helpfully. “And your mother can braid it like she used to.”

Kathryn smiled at the thought.

They walked in silence for a little while as they continued towards the house.

“Do you think your father had regrets?” Seven asked suddenly.

“What do you mean?” Kathryn asked, startled.

“Perhaps he regretted that he had to work so much and wished he had spent more time with his family. I think he would understand you taking time to spend with people you care about.”

“Maybe.”

“If I had a family, I would want to spend as much time with them as possible. Especially if I had subunits to share my knowledge with.”

“You mean children?” Kathryn asked. Somehow she had never imagined the Borg woman with children. She could see it now though – a little girl with the same blonde hair and sapphire eyes as her mother. She'd be in college by the time she was ten if she half as smart as Seven. The thought made her smile.

“Yes. Unfortunately, that will never be.”

“What, why?” Kathryn asked, the adorable vision vanishing.

“The Borg technology in my body would not allow me to carry a child. My uterus was removed, as were all organs deemed irrelevant by the Collective.”

“I had no idea...I'm sorry, Seven,” Kathryn said sympathetically, taking Seven's hand and squeezing it. “That's awful.”

“It is ok, Kathryn. I have known for as long as I can remember that I would never have children,” she said, squeezing the captain's hand in return.

The sun was almost set when they reached the Janeway house. Kathryn could see Phoebe sitting on the front porch swing, kicking her feet idly. She discreetly made sure Seven was leaf-free before they reached the porch.

“You just get hotter every time I see you, don't you?” Phoebe said to Seven as they ascended the steps.

“My temperature remains unchanged,” Seven answered stoically and Kathryn chuckled, knowing that this was Seven's way of joking.

“Mom made pork chops. You're right on time,” Phoebe said, pushing herself up from the swing. “Also, she had _me_ wash the sheets for the guest room, so you're welcome Katie.”

“Thank you, Phoebe,” she said, rolling her eyes.

“Kathryn come help me set the table,” Gretchen called from the kitchen.

“At least she isn't asking me to cook,” Kathryn said sardonically, heading for the kitchen. She heard Seven make a noise between a snort and a cough. Kathryn stopped to look at her.

“Was that a laugh?” she asked the former drone, smiling.

“Guess your cooking skills are universally known,” Phoebe teased.

“Hey at least I try – what are you going to do, survive off of mac and cheese and PBJs for the rest of your life?” Kathryn retorted.

“Well I won't starve,” Phoebe reasoned, following Kathryn and Seven into the kitchen.

“You both need to learn to cook,” Gretchen interjected from where she stood chopping cucumbers for salad. “How will you ever settle down and start a family with a nice man if you can't cook?”

“I was going to settle down. It didn't work out,” Kathryn said dryly, getting plates and silverware out.

“Yeah I don't think that's for me either. Sorry mom,” Phoebe said, stealing a slice of cucumber. Gretchen looked to Seven.

“I can cook,” the Borg said. “I thought it an important skill to develop.”

“Yeah, Seven's a great cook,” Kathryn agreed as she started setting the table.

“See? Me and Katie can just mooch off of you and Seven until we die,” Phoebe said brightly to her mother.

“You are doing that wrong, Kathryn, may I assist you?” Seven said, nodding to the place settings.

“Huh?” Kathryn said, bewildered.

“Forks always go on the left,” Seven replied, following behind her and readjusting the settings.

“She's right Kathryn,” Gretchen said over her shoulder.

“It's a family dinner not some formal diplomatic function,” Kathryn said, rolling her eyes. Nevertheless she started putting the utensils in the order Seven wanted. She was not at all surprised when Seven still followed her, making imperceptible adjustments.

“You used to love those fancy-pants events,” Phoebe pointed out. “Any excuse to put on your dress uniform and those pips you were so damn proud of.”

Seven gave another brief laugh, covering her mouth with one hand to try to stop the sound. Kathryn looked at her with a half smile and shook her head wondrously. She knew Seven had a sense of humor but she'd never really heard her laugh before.

“Phoebe came get some cups and fix everyone something to drink,” Gretchen told her younger daughter.

“May I be of assistance?” Seven offered, hands behind her back.

“Nonsense, dear, you're a guest. Sit down and relax,” Gretchen insisted.

Kathryn saw Seven grimace and she smiled to herself.

 _Borg do not relax_ , she thought in Seven's voice.

“Yeah, chill out. You look like you have a stick up your butt,” Phoebe remarked as she got cups down from the cabinet. Seven frowned.

“I assure you there is nothing in my rectum,” the Borg said dryly.

At that Kathryn lost it. She had to grab onto the back of a chair to brace herself as she laughed until her eyes watered. Phoebe laughed as well and even Gretchen smiled, but more from seeing her oldest daughter laugh so heartily for the first time in years.

“It's an expression, Seven,” Phoebe explained, since Kathryn was too busy laughing. “It just means you're too tense.”

“Oh. Are you okay, Kathryn?” she asked the redhead who was wheezing.

“Yes I'm fine...Sorry Seven...Just need to...catch my breath,” Kathryn gasped, still laughing.

Seven was not sure she understood the humor of what she had said, but it made her glad to see her captain laughing. She smiled, feeling pleased with herself. Then Gretchen caught her eye and smiled at her knowingly.

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

“I'm going to get a bottle of wine from the basement, I think,” Kathryn said once she had caught her breath. “I feel like having a glass.”

“Me too, especially if it's the stuff from Picard,” Phoebe added.

“Locutus?” Seven inquired, following Kathryn down the steps to the basement.

“Yes – well his brother runs the vineyard. Chateau Picard in La Barre, France. He sent me several bottles when he heard I was home. Offered to come visit, or have me visit him, but I declined.”

“I met him in San Francisco last month. He wanted to meet me, or so he said. I believe he was meant to determine if I posed a threat to humanity.”

“Or maybe he just wanted to meet you, Seven,” Kathryn said bracingly. “You _are_ an interesting person. Did you get along with him?”

“Yes,” she admitted, looking curiously around the basement. “What is all of this stuff?”

“Junk mostly,” she answered with a chuckle as she surveyed the wine rack. “Boxes of Christmas decorations, bags of old clothes, books, picture albums, and god only knows what else. Here we are.”

Kathryn picked out one of the Picard bottles while Seven peeked curiously into an open box. There were several old photo albums in the box.

“Curiosity killed the cat,” Kathryn said, walking over to where Seven stood. “That's another human expression.”

“That one I have heard before but you have always encouraged my curiosity.”

“Well you're not a cat,” she said with a grin.

“I do not believe it refers exclusively to cats, Kathryn.”

“Curiosity is a good trait to have. Do you wanna see what's in here?” she asked, setting the bottle of wine on the floor. She pulled the album off the top of the pile and sat down cross-legged on the floor. Seven said awkwardly beside her as she opened the album.

The first picture was of two young girls, one redheaded, one dirty blonde. Both were covered in mud and grinning widely.

“You and Phoebe?” Seven asked, recognizing her captain's gray eyes.

“Uh-huh,” Kathryn said with a grin just like in the picture. “It had been raining for like a week and we'd been stick inside, miserable. Driving mom insane. When she found us in the kitchen playing tag with ketchup and mustard, she finally told us to just go play in the rain. We had a blast.”

The next picture was of a man in an Admiral's uniform. He had short gray hair and the same gray eyes as Kathryn. He was smiling in the photo, one hand on young Kathryn's shoulder and one on Phoebe's. Kathryn and Phoebe both wore frilly pink dresses and Kathryn had her hair in pigtails.

“Your father,” Seven said.

“Yes, that day he was promoted to Admiral and mom made us wear those godawful dresses that itched.”

“Are you two making out down there or what?” Phoebe called from the top of the stairs. “Supper's ready.”

Kathryn's face burned as she shut the album and got up from the floor.

“We'll look at these another time if you want,” she said and Seven nodded, picking up the bottle of wine off the floor.

They headed upstairs to find Phoebe and Gretchen already seated at the table, the food already laid out.

“I was showing her a picture of Dad. Nobody's making out,” Kathryn said, rolling her eyes at her sister.

“I haven't looked at those old pictures in ages,” Gretchen said as they sat. “Which one did you show her?”

“The one from his promotion dinner.”

“Oh no, not the frilly dresses,” Phoebe groaned.

“They were so cute and Edward looked so handsome in his uniform,” Gretchen said with a small smile.

“Oh I forgot the wine glasses,” Kathryn said, getting back up. “Mom, you want?”

“Maybe just a small one dear.”

Kathryn got down three glasses and began to fill them.

“You didn't ask Seven,” Phoebe pointed out.

“Synthehol impairs her cortical node function,” Kathryn recited at the same time Seven did. She gave the Borg a small smile.

“What does that even mean?” Phoebe asked.

“My speech and motor skills become impaired,” Seven answered. “I become lightheaded and dizzy.”

“That's what's supposed to happen, silly,” Phoebe said, laughing. “It's okay if you're a lightweight, so is Mom. Just have one glass.”

“She doesn't have to if she doesn't want to, Phoebe,” Kathryn said sternly, giving Gretchen and Phoebe their wine.

“Perhaps a small amount would be acceptable,” Seven said with a faint smile.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of this chapter was inspired by a tumblr post I saw on Facebook so if you recognize it, full disclaimer that that was not an original idea. It just seemed so Borg I couldn't resist.

 

The four women talked as they ate dinner. Gretchen told an attentive Seven all about Edward Janeway, with Phoebe and Kathryn adding some stories of their own.

When they finished eating, Gretchen started to clear the table. Seven stood and started to help, not asking this time.

“It's okay, dear, you girls go finish your wine in the living room while I tidy up,” Gretchen said.

“Allow me to assist you,” Seven insisted.

“Just let her help, Mom. If Seven thinks she isn't being useful, she might explode,” Kathryn joked, grinning at the Borg and winking to let her know she was kidding.

“Oh alright. I suppose you can help wash dishes- oh...you won't rust, will you?” Gretchen asked, glancing at Seven's Borg hand.

Kathryn laughed so hard she snorted. Seven looked at her with something between disdain and amusement.

“I will not rust,” Seven assured Gretchen, stepping up to the sink.

“Come on, before she gets us too,” Phoebe muttered to Kathryn who nodded. They refilled their wine glasses and took them into the living room. Kathryn sat on the couch and Phoebe sat in the armchair.

“So,” Phoebe said, taking a sip of wine. “What's the deal with you and Seven?”

“What? We're _friends_ Phoebe. Get your mind out of the gutter.”

“Oh bull, Katie. I've known you my whole life. I see the way you look at her,” she said, smiling. “I'm happy for you, honestly. She's gorgeous. I'm glad one of us is getting some.”

“What? There- I- there's no- No one's getting any anything,” Kathryn said irritably, feeling her face flush.

“Well why the hell not, Katie? It's obvious you love her-”

“Keep your voice down,” she said hastily, remembering Seven's enhanced hearing.

“What the hell's wrong with you, Katie? Even I can see that woman adores you. She's _here_ isn't she?”

“It's not like that,” Kathryn insisted. “She looks up to me. I am a friend and mentor to her. I can't break that line of trust. She's so young, so new to humanity. She wouldn't understand it. I can't risk hurting her like that. I care about her too much.”

“That girl loves you – she's in there washing dishes with Mom for god's sake. _By hand_.”

Kathryn hesitated and Phoebe was about to say something else when Gretchen walked in, Seven following behind her. With the white dress, her blonde hair down, and a glass of wine in her hand, Seven looked far from the perfection-seeking Borg she had been on Voyager.

 _She has come such a long way,_ Kathryn thought as Seven sat on the other end of the couch.

“Here mom, you can have your chair,” Phoebe said, getting up and catching Kathryn's eye. “Hey Seven, scoot over so I don't have to sit by my gross sister.”

Kathryn scowled at her sister as Seven moved closer to her. Phoebe stuck her tongue out at Kathryn. Seven looked puzzled.

“Don't mind them dear,” Gretchen said to her. “Sisters act like that, like they can't stand each other but really they love each other.”

“It is strange to me,” Seven admitted, looking down at her wine glass. “I did not have siblings. This is my first opportunity to observe a family unit.”

“You don't have any family at all?”

“No. My parents were assimilated by the Borg and I have no living relatives on Earth.”

“Bless your heart! You've been staying all by yourself? Kathryn Janeway, what the hell's wrong with you?”

Kathryn ducked her head in shame and took a drink of her wine.

“I was not totally alone,” Seven said uncomfortably. “My friends from Voyager would visit or call. The Doctor. Harry Kim. Icheb. Naomi Wildman called me every day.”

“She actually was wanting to stay here for a while, Mom, if that's okay,” Kathryn said, raising her head.

“Of course!” Gretchen declared. “In fact, I was going to insist on it. You stay as long as you want to, sweetheart.”

“Thank you,” Seven said, blushing.

“I always wanted more children anyway,” Gretchen said, smiling.

“So you'll be like my little sister!” Phoebe exclaimed, putting an arm around the blonde's shoulders. “Welcome to the family!”

“I do not think you wish for me to be a part of your family. Most people find me...difficult,” Seven said hesitantly.

“So? Katie's bossy and obnoxious but we still love her,” Phoebe said pointedly.

“Hey!” Kathryn protested. “...but she's right. Phoebe's childish and annoying and we still love her. And I don't find you difficult, Seven.”

“Thank you, Kathryn. I do not find you obnoxious,” Seven said, her cheeks pink from the conversation or the wine or both.

“Just bossy?” Phoebe teased.

“Well...” Seven said and Phoebe burst out laughing. Seven smiled faintly at Kathryn.

They continued drinking and talking. Seven was still on her first glass of wine but Kathryn could tell she was becoming inebriated. When her glass was empty she looked surprised.

“I drank all of my wine,” Seven said, leaning forward to put her glass on the coffee table. She slid off the couch, landing on the floor with a thud. She stretched her legs out in front of her and leaned back against Kathryn's legs.

“That's better,” she slurred. Fascinated with Seven's hair on her knees, Kathryn leaned forward and began to run her fingers through it, then began to try to braid it.

“You really don't have a tolerance for synthehol do you, sweetheart?” Gretchen said to Seven sympathetically.

“Nobody has ever called me that before,” Seven slurred. “You are a candied vascular system pump as well, Gretchen.”

Gretchen looked surprised for a moment, then started to laugh.

“That's funny, Seven!” Phoebe exclaimed, chuckling.

“Borgisms,” Kathryn said, grinning.

“What did you say about orgasms?” Phoebe asked.

“Not orgasm, borgasm – I mean borgism,” Kathryn said, face flushing.

“Borgasm,” Seven said with a snort, and then began to laugh in an unrestrained way Kathryn had not known she was capable of. It was adorable and made Kathryn and Phoebe laugh even harder.

“Okay so sweetheart is candied vascular system pump. What about sweetie pie?” Phoebe asked.

“Dulcet dessert,” Seven responded, causing them all to laugh again.

“Edward always called me honey,” Gretchen said.

“Bee regurgitation,” replied the Borg.

Phoebe snorted in laughter.

“Love bunny?” she suggested.

“Affection rabbit,” Seven replied.

“Sugar?”

“Glucose.”

Phoebe laughed so hard she fell off the couch, clutching her sides. Seven grinned up at Kathryn, looking adorable.

“How about darling?” Kathryn input as she finished braiding the blonde hair. Seven looked thoughtful a moment.

“I do not have one for that,” she said finally and Kathryn grinned at her.

“How the hell are your legs so smooth, Seven?” Phoebe asked from where she lay on the floor, reaching out to touch the Borg's leg.

“When I was a drone I did not have hair anywhere on my body. When I was...un-assimilated the Doctor did not stimulate the hair follicles anywhere but my head. He said most human women remove the hair from their bodies.”

“Lucky,” Phoebe groaned. “I wish I didn't have to shave.”

Kathryn vividly remembered the glimpse under Seven's dress she'd gotten earlier and had to shake her head to clear it.

“I don't recommend assimilation just so you won't have to shave, Phoebe,” Kathryn said drily. “It isn't fun.”

“How do you know?” Phoebe retorted. “You're not Borg.”

“Because...I've been assimilated,” she said, recalling how she had gone aboard a Borg cube to release a virus. The memory made her chest feel tight and her heart race. Everyone fell silent and Kathryn could feel everyone's eyes on her. She didn't look at any of them, but stood up, fighting her rising panic.

“I'm going to bed,” she said softly, heading upstairs.

Kathryn went upstairs to her room and shut the door. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, leaning against the door. Her heart was pounding like it did every time she thought of Voyager or the Delta Quadrant. Starfleet medical had called them panic attacks and strongly recommended she see a counselor. She knew she probably should but she didn't. She didn't want to talk to anyone about it, she just wanted to forget everything...except for Seven. She didn't want to forget Seven.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just noticed there was a bit missing here at the beginning of the chapter so i fixed it

 

Kathryn changed into her nightgown and got into bed. She turned on the lamp beside her bed and read for a while to take her mind off of things. After a while, there was a soft knock on the door.

“Yes?” she asked, marking her place in her book. The door opened and Seven walked in. She was wearing a cotton pajama set patterned with puppies, no doubt given to her by Phoebe. She looked adorable and Kathryn couldn't help but smile at her.

“I just wanted to make sure you were okay, Kathryn,” the blonde said, still slurring slightly from the wine.

“I'm okay, Seven,” she replied softly. “I just don't want to talk about it. Or think about it.”

Seven was silent a moment, hesitant.

“Does my being here make it difficult for you not to think about?” she asked finally.

“No, Seven. I'm glad you're here. Really.”

“Okay,” she said with a nod and turned to leave.

“Wait,” Kathryn said, then hesitated a moment before continuing. “You said you can't get comfortable in a bed? Why don't you come lay down with me? You don't have to-”

“Yes,” Seven said before she could finish.

“Shut the door please,” Kathryn said.

Seven shut the door behind her and walked over to the bed. Kathryn pulled the covers back for her and Seven got into bed, laying flat on her back. Kathryn could feel the warmth of the Borg next to her and it made her smile.

“Why are you smiling, Kathryn?”

“Your pajamas,” she answered quickly. “They're cute.”

“They are Phoebe's,” she murmured. “You have a nice smile.”

“Thank you. I'm going to turn the light off, okay?”

Seven nodded and Kathryn set her book aside and turned off the lamp. She scooted down under the covers and lay on her side, facing away from Seven.

The wine was working its magic, making her sleepy. She could still feel Seven's warmth although the blonde was a respectable distance away. It made her feel safe. Kathryn smiled sleepily in the darkness and before long she was fast asleep.

 

 

A few hours later she woke in the darkness with a gasp from an awful dream. Seven was shaking her shoulder. Kathryn sat up in the bed, fumbling to turn the lamp on, her heart pounding. When the room flooded with light and she saw Seven sitting next to her in bed, she felt a flood relief.

“You were crying in your sleep, Kathryn,” Seven said.

“I'm sorry,” she said, looking away in embarrassment as she felt tears welling in her eyes. “I didn't mean to wake you.”

Unexpectedly, Seven grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

“Do not be sorry. I know what it is like to have my regeneration interrupted by dreams that make me feel frightened...I have often wished that there was someone there with me when I woke up,” Seven said softy, stroking the captain's back sort of awkwardly. She had never really tried to comfort someone before.

Kathryn felt a dam burst loose somewhere inside of her and she began to sob onto Seven's shoulders, wrapping her arms around the blonde. Seven continued to stroke her back.

“Do you want to tell me about it?” she asked once Kathryn had calmed a little. “Naomi told me if you tell someone your bad dream, it won't come true. Sort of like a wish.”

“It was stupid really,” Kathryn answered shakily.

“Was it about me?” she asked. “You said your nightmares are about me sometimes.”

“You were in it,” she admitted. “And Mom and Phoebe...We were on Voyager and the ship started to come apart... you were all being sucked out into space and I couldn't save you, any of you, and you were screaming for me...”

Seven squeezed her tightly.

“It was just a stupid dream,” Kathryn said, shaking her head. “Thank you for...I'm sorry I woke you up.”

“I was not asleep. I was uncomfortable laying flat but I did not wish to disturb you.”

“Have you tried sleeping in a different position, Seven? Like on your side?”

“No,” she admitted. “I thought about it when I saw you fell asleep that way but I did not know if my moving would disturb your rest.”

“It wouldn't have. I wouldn't have invited you to sleep with me – er, lay down with me,” she said, blushing. “If I was worried about you waking me up. Here, lay down.”

Kathryn started to pull away but Seven held her tight.

“I find holding you to be very...pleasant,” Seven admitted quietly.

Kathryn was silent a moment.

“Lay down with me, then. You can put your arm around me if you want to,” she offered.

Seven nodded and they both lay down. Kathryn turned off the lamp, feeling her heart beat faster as Seven pressed against her back and wrapped an arm around her.

“This is a very comfortable way to lay down, Kathryn,” Seven said, her voice sending a rush of pleasure through the older woman. “Are you comfortable as well?”

“Yes,” she murmured in response. “Do you think you can sleep now?”

“I think so. ...Sweet dreams, Kathryn.”

“Goodnight Seven.”

Kathryn lay there in silence for a while, all too aware of every point of contact between her body and the gorgeous Borg's. She could feel the smooth skin of Seven's legs against hers, could feel her soft breasts pressed against her back. Soon she felt Seven's breathing slow. When she knew that the blonde was asleep, she felt herself beginning to relax as well. Soon they were both sleeping peacefully for the first time in a long time.

 


	11. Chapter 11

When Kathryn woke the next morning, she was alone. She thought she might have dreamed the whole thing but when she rolled over, her bed smelled like Seven. A clean, somewhat minty scent. She inhaled deeply before getting out of bed.

She stretched and changed into a clean pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She went down the hall to the guest room and peeked inside, wondering if maybe Seven had returned to her own bed. There was no sign of Seven, the bed was still made. Kathryn knocked on Phoebe's door but there was no answer. So she headed downstairs.

She found her mom in the kitchen. Gretchen immediately set about making a pot of coffee and Kathryn smiled gratefully.

“Where's Seven?” she asked, sitting at the table.

“She wanted to get some of her things from wherever she was staying in San Francisco,” Gretchen answered, getting out her daughter's favorite coffee cup. “I still can't believe you let her stay all by herself.”

“Why didn't she wake me?”

“She said she didn't want to disturb you and she didn't think you'd want to go to San Francisco.”

“Well she wasn't wrong about that,” Kathryn muttered, accepting the cup of coffee.

“So Phoebe went with her,” Gretchen finished.

Kathryn swallowed a sip of hot coffee, nearly choking.

“What? Mom!” she exclaimed.

“What?” Gretchen asked innocently. “She offered to go and Seven seemed pleased to have the company. I think they were going to have lunch and go shopping.”

“Ugh,” Kathryn groaned, putting her head down on the table. She hoped that Phoebe wouldn't say anything to Seven about her feelings. Surely she wouldn't?

“I couldn't help but notice Seven didn't sleep in the guest room last night,” Gretchen commented, sitting down across the table with her own cup of coffee.

“Mom!”

“What? I just want to know if she makes you happy, Kathryn,” she said bracingly. “That's all I'm asking.”

“She does make me happy but not...it's not like that, Mom, we're just friends,” she insisted.

Gretchen raised an eyebrow at her and they both took a sip of coffee.

“I've seen the way you look at one another, Kathryn. I can only imagine the sort of hell the two of you have been through together, but I think it's more than friendship, isn't it?” Gretchen asked with a knowing look.

“It's...complicated.”

“If you love her, Kathryn, why is it complicated?”

“Because...I can't tell her. It would only confuse her. She's only been free of the Borg for four years.”

“That doesn't mean she doesn't have feelings, Kathryn. I've talked with her. She's a sweet girl and she cares a lot about you.”

“I was her captain-”

“You aren't now.”

“She's so young-”

“Edward and I were 11 years apart. You deserve to be happy, Kathryn, and I've seen you laugh and smile more since Seven's been here. More than you have in the last two months.”

Kathryn was silent a while. She drained the last of her coffee and sighed.

“I'm going to work in the garden,” she mumbled.

“There's a stack of your clothes on the couch that Seven helped me wash and fold.”

“Mom!” Kathryn said, exasperated.

“Don't 'mom' me. She was up early and _you're_ the one who said to let her help if she wanted to.”

Kathryn fumed as she took her clothes upstairs and put them away. She wished she owned cuter underwear. Then she gave herself a mental head slap. _I'm sure Seven doesn't give a flying fig about my underwear!_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mothers always know!! Happy Mother's Day ya'll!


	12. Chapter 12

 

Seven found herself in an unusually good mood as she walked the crowded streets of San Francisco with Phoebe Janeway trailing behind her. Phoebe chattered endlessly about places she had traveled while pursuing her art and while Seven wasn't ignoring her completely, her mind was preoccupied. She kept remembering how it had felt with Kathryn in her arms. How good her warm body had felt pressed against Seven's. How her auburn hair had smelled faintly of strawberries, how it had tickled her nose. She had counted the freckles on the exposed skin on her captain's shoulder. She had gotten out of bed carefully when she heard Phoebe and Gretchen moving around downstairs. She suspected Phoebe would tease Kathryn about copulation again if they'd been found in bed together, and she didn't want Kathryn to feel embarrassed.

The thought of copulating with Kathryn made Seven blush in a way her nanoprobes couldn't control and she nearly walked past the hotel where she had been staying.

“You've been staying here?” Phoebe asked, following her inside. “Why not find an apartment?”

“I was uncertain if I wished to remain in San Francisco. It was practical to remain here until I decided what to do,” Seven explained as they stepped onto the lift.

“I don't get it,” Phoebe said, shaking her head. “You could go anywhere in the world – or the universe I guess. Why do you want to come stay in Bloomington, Indiana?”

“Why do you remain there?” Seven asked in return. “You talk of how much you loved France, Italy, Spain... Why do you stay in Indiana?”

“It's home I guess. It's familiar and I know no matter what there are people there who love me.”

“Your family makes you happy?”

“Yeah, most of the time. I mean, sometimes Katie gets all bossy and annoying,” she joked lightly as they stepped off the lift.

“Kathryn makes me happy. After four years, she...she feels like home to me,” she tried to explain. “Does that make sense?”

“It makes perfect sense to me. You want to be wherever she is.”

“Yes,” Seven said with a nod, opening the door to her room.

“Have you told Katie how you feel?”

“How I feel?” Seven asked, going over to the closet. She got out the duffel bag she'd brought from Voyager and began to pack her biosuits.

“Yeah, you know, that you love her,” Phoebe said nonchalantly.

Seven paused a moment then continued packing.

“I do not know what you mean,” she said stiffly.

“Sure you do. You're not all tough Borg. You're allowed to have feelings.”

Seven hesitated and Phoebe took the last biosuit and shoved it into the bag for her.

“Are these really your only clothes?” Phoebe asked.

“Yes,” Seven answered, relieved not to discuss her feelings further.

“I am _so_ taking you clothes shopping after this,” she said, rolling her eyes.

Seven gathered the rest of her things. She didn't have much. A hairbrush Naomi had given her. A few hair clips. A framed picture of the crew the Doctor had given her.

“Is that Voyager?” Phoebe asked, peeking over Seven's shoulder.

“Yes,” she replied, letting Phoebe take the picture to look at. “I'm going to check my messages before we go, if you do not mind.”

“Sure,” Phoebe replied, flopping down on the couch to study the picture. “Katie never talks about Voyager, or any of the crew, except for you.”

“It is difficult for her,” Seven said uncomfortably as she logged onto the computer. “It was not an easy time for her.”

“No,” Phoebe nodded in agreement. “...I know Starfleet wanted her to go to counseling. I think that's why she quit.”

“She does not want to return to space.”

“She's scared. I mean, I get it though. It's just weird. Our whole lives Katie went around with her head in the stars, so to speak. She joined the Academy as soon as she could, following in Dad's footsteps. She was his golden bird.”

Seven did not respond but scanned through her messages. She had several job offers which she ignored.

“Are you really going to stay with her if she never leaves Indiana again?” Phoebe asked curiously. “Even without all the technology and modern conveniences?”

“Yes,” Seven replied simply. “If Kathryn is happy there, then I am happy.”

“You should tell her how you feel. I know my sister and she's never gonna cross that line unless you make the first move.”

Seven didn't answer but finished reading her messages. She had a message from Naomi, Icheb, and the Doctor. She responded to them all, letting them know she was going to stay with the captain for a while and would contact them when she could.

“You done?” Phoebe asked when Seven logged off.

“Yes. I have everything I need.”

“Cool. Let's go shopping!” Phoebe said enthusiastically.

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a nice long update for you all since I didn't get to update yesterday. I hope to have this story finished today actually, so long as no one interrupts my typing! Hope you all had a good mother's day if any of you are mothers or have mothers. I spent the day with my subunit. He's off with his dad today so I'm gonna spend the day with the captain and our lovely Borg. :)

Kathryn was sitting on the front porch swing, reading a book and idly swinging back and forth when she saw Seven and Phoebe coming down the driveway. They were loaded down with shopping bags. Kathryn let out a snort of amusement, set her book aside, and went out to meet them.

“You two have been gone a long time,” she remarked, trying to take some of the bags from Seven.

“I am capable of carrying far more weight than this, Kathryn,” Seven assured her.

“You can carry some of mine, Katie,” Phoebe said brightly, dumping some of her bags into her sister's arms.

“Sure, why not?” Kathryn said sardonically. “What _is_ all this stuff?”

“Clothes.”

“All of it?”

“Yep. A woman needs variety,” Phoebe answered. “All she had was like four biosuits.”

Kathryn rolled her eyes and Seven smiled faintly.

“We had fun, didn't we Seven?” Phoebe asked, elbowing her lightly.

“Fun is a...relative term,” Seven replied, smirking.

“Psh, you know you love me. I'm your sister now, you have to love me,” Phoebe taunted, prancing up the steps.

“Of course.”

“Come on, let's go put your stuff up, Seven. I'm sure Katie has something boring she wants to do.”

“I was actually thinking we could go back to the pond,” Kathryn said, scowling at her sister. “And pick plums for mom to make jam.”

“See? Boring,” Phoebe said, heading inside.

“I would be happy to assist you with that, Kathryn,” Seven said with a smile, following Phoebe inside. “As long as I don't have to climb any more trees.”

“I'll get some buckets and you can meet me out here after you put your things away.”

“I will comply.”

Kathryn went out back and got two 5 gallon buckets out of the shed. She rinsed them out then went back out front to wait for Seven. Gretchen came out before Seven did.

“Sally invited us for dinner tonight. I told her I'd come but I figured you and Seven would rather stay here,” Gretchen said. Sally was Gretchen's sister who lived in Michigan.

“Yeah we were going to go back to the pond,” Kathryn told her.

“I'll get Phoebe to go with me. Think you can handle making dinner for you and Seven?”

“I'm sure we'll figure something out, Mom,” Kathryn said, rolling her eyes.

“Alright. You girls have fun.”

Gretchen went back inside and Seven came out a few minutes later. She had changed into some of her new clothes. Dark jeans that fit her like a biosuit, leather boots, and a v-neck shirt the same color blue as her eyes.

“You are staring, Kathryn,” Seven remarked and Kathryn flushed.

“Sorry. You just, uh, look...nice. Very nice,” she said sheepishly.

“Thank you. Shall we go?”

“Uh...yeah. Let's go.”

They walked along the path to the pond, each carrying a bucket by the handle.

“Phoebe wasn't too terrible today was she?” Kathryn asked with a smile.

“No,” Seven said, returning the smile. “She reminds me, in some ways, of Naomi Wildman.”

“I could see that,” Kathryn said with a chuckle. “Honestly Naomi is probably more mature.”

“She enjoyed playing 'dress up' with me,” Seven replied, looking up at the sky. “I think it may rain, Kathryn.”

“Nah, we're fine. We have plenty of time before it rains,” Kathryn assured her. “I wanted to...to thank you for last night.”

“For comforting you after your nightmare?” she asked, quirking her ocular implant.

“Yes,” she said, embarrassed.

“You do not have to thank me. In fact I should thank you. I found holding you to be very comforting. I slept well.”

“I did too,” she admitted, feeling her face flush.

“I know. You were snoring when I got up,” she replied, smirking slightly.

“Wh- I do not snore, Seven of Nine!” she exclaimed, smacking the Borg lightly. Seven's smirk turned into a grin and she began to laugh. The sound was infectious and Kathryn began to laugh as well.

When they reached the pond, Kathryn took off across the field, sending up a spray of dandelion seeds as she ran. When she reached the plum tree she leapt into it, leaving her bucket on the ground.

“I am not climbing,” Seven reiterated as she approached.

“You don't have to, scaredy-Borg,” she teased, tossing a plum at Seven. The blonde caught the fruit in her bucket and quirked her implant up at Kathryn.

“Hand me my bucket will ya?” the redhead asked her. “You can get the plums off the ground, so long as they aren't rotten.”

They spent the next 45 minutes picking plums. Seven's bucket was half full when the first rumble of thunder rolled across the sky. Then the rain began to fall.

“Kathryn,” Seven said, glancing up into the tree with an I-told-you-so look.

“Oops,” she said with a grin, passing her bucket down to the blonde. “I guess we should-”

Her foot slipped on the wet branch and before Kathryn even realized she was falling, she found herself in Seven's arms. One arm beneath her legs, one under her back, and her face inches from Kathryn's. Kathryn held her breath and for a moment neither of them moved or spoke.

“You should be more careful, Kathryn,” Seven said, her breath warm on the captain's lips. Kathryn closed her eyes and for a moment she felt Seven's lips brush softly against hers.

Then she felt the ground under her feet again as Seven put her down. She opened her eyes to see Seven smiling down at her, her blue eyes sparkling.

“We are getting soaked, Kathryn,” she murmured.

“Yeah...come on,” she said, taking Seven by the hand. “Leave the buckets.”

Curious, Seven allowed herself to be led away from the plum tree, further into the woods.

They were both thoroughly soaked when they reached a large oak tree with an old tree house in it.

“A dilapidated wooden structure?” Seven said, quirking her ocular implant at the captain.

“It's a tree house,” she replied, chuckling. “My grandad built it for me and Phoebe when we were kids.”

“What are you doing?” Seven asked as Kathryn started climbing.

“Getting out of the rain.”

“Are you sure it is safe?”

“If I fall you'll catch me, won't you?”

Kathryn climbed the wooden steps that were nailed into the tree. The inside of the tree house was dry and empty, except for a few cobwebs and old bird nests. She tested the floor. It was structurally sound. She went to the edge and peered down. Her mouth went dry when she saw Seven taking off her jeans.

“W-what are you doing?”

“The wet material of these pants limits my movement. I cannot climb with them on,” she answered simply, tossing the jeans up. Kathryn caught them and watched, heart pounding as Seven climbed up to join her.

When she climbed into the tree house she sat cross-legged on the floor. Kathryn thought she might faint at the sight of the Borg in pink lace panties, her wet t-shirt clinging to her breasts, her nipples very visible.

“You are staring again, Kathryn,” Seven remarked but Kathryn was too spellbound to respond. The Borg smiled and crawled towards her. Kathryn held her breath again as Seven drew close. Seven touched her cheek gently and Kathryn closed her eyes as Seven kissed her.

Stars exploded behind her eyes and liquid fire shot through her veins as Seven's tongue lightly swept her lower lip. When Seven pulled away slightly, Kathryn opened her eyes, feeling herself grin like an idiot. Seven was grinning as well.

“Did that make you happy, Kathryn?” she asked softly.

“Yes,” she whispered, amazed at the warmth and affection in her blue eyes.

“It made me happy, too,” Seven said and kissed her again.

This time the kiss deepened. Kathryn parted her lips and let Seven's sweet tongue enter her mouth. She wanted to feel more of her, she needed to. As Seven explored her mouth she slipped her hands under the wet t-shirt. Her pale skin was warm in spite of the rain. When she found the swell of Seven's breasts unburdened by a bra, she groaned into the kiss.

She ran her thumbs over hardened nipples and heard Seven moan. The sound sent a rush of desire between Kathryn's legs and she fought to keep herself from pushing Seven down on the floor.

“W-wait,” she said, breaking the kiss and pulling her hands out from under the blonde's shirt.

“What is wrong, Kathryn?” Seven asked, breathless. She looked adorable, her wet blonde hair plastered to her face, cheeks flushed pink, lips swollen from kissing.

“We shouldn't – not here. It's been too long for me, I...I don't think I can stop myself from taking it too far,” she whispered.

“Are you worried you will make me do something I do not want to do?” Seven asked, quirking her implant. Kathryn nodded and before she knew it she found herself pinned to the floor, the gorgeous blonde straddling her waist, pinning her arms above her head. Seven kissed her again.

“You cannot make me do anything I do not want, Kathryn. I possess superior strength. I am Borg,” Seven said with a faint smirk.

“I never have been able to control you,” she murmured, then gasped softly as Seven started to pull her shirt off. “Are you sure? Here? Now?”

“Yes to all three questions,” Seven answered and swiftly pulled Kathryn's t-shirt off. Kathryn shivered as Seven figured out how to unfasten her bra and removed it.

“Are you cold, Kathryn?” Seven murmured, tracing Kathryn's nipple with her thumb.

“A l-little,” she said and moaned as Seven covered the stiffened nipple with her hot, wet mouth. She felt a flood of moisture between her legs as Seven tongued her nipple, nibbling it lightly.

Soon Seven's hands found the button of her jeans and began to undo them. In one swift movement she divested Kathryn of her jeans and underwear. Laying naked on the floor of the old tree house, Kathryn felt awkward and exposed. She tried to cross her legs but Seven straddled her hips again, cocking her head curiously.

“You are feeling self conscious? Why?” she asked.

“I-I'm not as young as you, Seven,” Kathryn tried to explain.

“You are beautiful,” Seven said softly, leaning down to kiss her.

“Gray hairs...I haven't shaved, I never imagined...”

Seven pulled back slightly to look between Kathryn's legs. With a look of fascination she ran her fingers lightly through the auburn curls, sprinkled with gray, that covered her sex. A shiver went through Kathryn and she bit back a moan.

“I like it. It is soft and beautiful like the rest of you,” Seven murmured, running her fingers through the curls again, finding them wet along Kathryn's slit. Curiously she slid a finger between the warm, wet folds.

“God, Seven,” Kathryn hissed, arching her hips desperately. “It's been so long... so long since anyone has touched me...please.”

Knowing what she wanted, Seven slipped two fingers into Kathryn's opening, drawing a ragged gasp from the older woman. Smiling, Seven moved down her body. She inhaled deeply, the scent of Kathryn's arousal making her mouth water. Without hesitation she fastened her mouth over the bundle of nerves at the top of Kathryn's slit, sucking it hard. Kathryn cried out and immediately Seven felt her cumming, the hot slick walls of her sex clenching around her finger.

It seemed to last forever and Seven wished it could have. The sound of her captain screaming in ecstasy made her feel deeply pleased with herself. When Kathryn's orgasm subsided Seven withdrew her fingers and raised her head to look at her, only to see she was crying.

“Are you okay, Kathryn?” she murmured, concerned. She moved from between her legs to lay beside her, her own desire forgotten.

“Yes,” she answered, trembling. “It's just been so long...and it was so...intense. Thank you, Seven.”

Seven puled her into her arms and held her tightly. She felt overwhelmed with emotion and she knew she had to say it.

“You make me happy, Kathryn. I...I love you,” she said softly, pressing a kiss on top of Kathryn's wet auburn hair. There was a moment of silence where all she heard was the sound of the rain falling outside and the sound of her heart beating faster as she wondered if she had said the wrong thing.

“You do?” Kathryn whispered, looking up at her with tears in her gray eyes.

“...Yes.”

“Oh Seven. I love you, too,” Kathryn said and kissed her.

Gently Kathryn nudged Seven onto her back, kissing her all the while. She pulled the wet t-shirt off over Seven's head and began to kiss her magnificent breasts, her pale pink nipples. Seven squirmed beneath her and she could feel the intense heat coming from between the young woman's legs. She kissed her way down Seven's stomach, surprised to find thick white scars there.

“From implants the Doctor removed,” Seven explained. “I am imperfect. Flawed.”

“No,” Kathryn murmured tracing the scars with her lips. “You're amazing.”

When she reached the top of the lacy pink underwear, she smiled.

“Who would've thought the Borg wore such provocative underwear?” she teased, hooking her thumb underneath them.

“They are new,” Seven gasped as Kathryn pulled the panties off of her slowly. She tossed them aside and took in the sight of Seven's hairless sex, glistening with desire.

She lowered her head and slowly licked along her smooth slit, tasting her. She tasted sweet.

“Oh!” Seven cried out in surprise when Kathryn reached her clit. Kathryn grinned into her sex and licked her way back down. She teased her tongue into the Borg's impossibly tight opening and she felt Seven begin to shake. She darted her tongue inside again before returning to her clit. She circled it with her tongue a few times before taking it into her mouth.

“Kathryn!” Seven cried and Kathryn felt her grab a fistful of her hair, pressing her face harder into her sex. She complied by sucking harder and was rewarded with a fresh flood of juices on her chin as Seven came hard.

When Seven's body relaxed, Kathryn dragged herself up to kiss the beautiful blonde, laying down on top of her.

“I really do love you, Seven,” she murmured, gazing into her sapphire eyes. “I think I always have.”

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

When the rain subsided, the two women got up and started to get dressed. Kathryn snatched up the pink panties before Seven could put them on.

“I'm keeping these,” she said with a grin, and put them in her pocket.

“Phoebe insisted I get them. I now understand why she said you would like them,” Seven said, pulling on her jeans.

“I hate it when she's right.”

“She said I should tell you how I felt about you,” Seven said as they climbed down from the tree house.

“She told me the same thing. Mom too.”

“Why didn't you?”

“I don't know. I was worried, I guess. Worried I would scare you off. Scared you weren't ready or you wouldn't understand.”

“I understand perfectly, Kathryn,” Seven said with a smile, taking her hand as they walked away from the tree.

They stopped to retrieve their buckets from beneath the plum tree, pouring the rain water off the plums. The sun was peeking through the clouds as they walked up the path towards the house. Birds chirped and frogs croaked as they walked hand-in-hand.

“Seven,” she said as they reached the house.

“Yes, Kathryn?” she asked as they climbed the steps.

“I think I have a splinter in my butt.”

Seven looked at her with a snort of laughter and smirked.

“Would you like me to kiss it and make it better?” she asked, blue eyes shinning in amusement.

“I'm glad you think it's funny,” she said drily, but with a grin of her own.

“I am sorry, Kathryn. I will look at your butt for you,” Seven said, following Kathryn inside.

“Hush,” she said, laughing.

“No one is here, Kathryn.”

“Are you sure?”

Seven quirked her ocular implant at her.

“No one is home, Kathryn.”

“Oh mom said they weer going to her sister's for dinner. They may stay gone overnight. You know what that means?” Kathryn said, grabbing Seven by the front of her t-shirt and pulling her in for a kiss.

“Hm?”

“We have the house to ourselves.”

“Oh,” Seven said, smiling. “Would you like me to inspect your butt for splinters?”

“How about we go take a shower, then you get the splinter out for me?”

“Shower together?”

“Yes.”

“Acceptable,” Seven said, taking Kathryn's hand and pulling her towards the stairs.

They made love in the shower, then Kathryn washed Seven's hair with her strawberry shampoo. She enjoyed running her fingers through the Borg's long blonde hair. She kissed every inch of her skin. When Seven had her third orgasm in the shower, she scooped Kathryn up and carried her out of the bathroom.

“What are you doing?” Kathryn asked, giggling, wrapping her arms around Seven's neck.

“Taking you to bed so I can inspect your butt, then show you how much I love you without drowning in the shower. Is that okay?”

“Sounds wonderful to me, darling.”

 

The next morning Kathryn woke naked and wrapped in Seven's arms. She grinned when she saw Seven's blue eyes gazing down at her.

“Were you watching me sleep?” she asked, kissing the gorgeous blonde.

“Yes. You are beautiful when you sleep. You are also beautiful when you are awake,” she replied, smiling as she brushed a strand of auburn hair from her forehead. Kathryn smiled and kissed her again, but her stomach chose that moment to growl loudly.

“You are hungry,” Seven stated.

“Well all I ate for supper was you,” she teased.

“Your mother is making breakfast.”

“They're back?”

“Yes.”

Kathryn groaned and rolled out of bed. Seven watched, a small smile playing on her lips as Kathryn got dressed.

“Are you going to tell your family that we are...in a relationship?” she inquired.

“Yes. After breakfast. You should get dressed.”

“All my clothes are in the other room,” she replied, getting out of bed. Kathryn looked over her gloriously naked form and smiled.

“You're so beautiful. I must be the luckiest woman in the world,” she said happily.

“No, Kathryn, I believe that I am,” Seven said, stepping forward to give her a kiss. Kathryn's stomach growled again and she blushed.

“Go eat breakfast, my candied vascular pump,” Seven said, smiling.

“I'll keep them distracted while you get dressed.”

“I'll see you downstairs.”

Kathryn went downstairs. When she entered the kitchen Gretchen was standing at the stove. She glanced over her shoulder at her with a smile. Phoebe leapt up from the table with a whoop.

“Ha! I told ya Mom, you owe me an ice cream sundae,” Phoebe said gleefully.

“What? What are you talking about?” Kathryn asked, startled.

“I _told_ Mom if we stayed gone overnight you and Seven would hook up.”

“What? I didn't- you don't know- I-”

“Oh come _on_ Katie! You have that 'just got laid' look written all over you,” Phoebe said, grinning.

“I don't- don't bet on my sex life! Mom!” Kathryn exclaimed.

“We're just happy for you dear,” Gretchen said, smiling. “You want some coffee?”

“Yes, please. Coffee,” she groaned, sitting across the table from her sister.

“Good morning,” Seven said as she entered the kitchen.

“Morning hotness. You two have fun last night?” Phoebe asked her with a wink.

Seven glanced at Kathryn who blushed bright red.

“They already know, Seven,” she said.

“You told them?” she asked, sitting down next to her.

“She didn't have to,” Phoebe said brightly. “Katie hasn't looked that relaxed in ten years.”

“We're happy for the both of you,” Gretchen said, bringing Kathryn a cup of coffee and kissing her cheek. “Honestly, maybe I'll finally get to have some grandchildren.”

“Mom!” Kathryn exclaimed, sloshing coffee on the table while Phoebe howled in laughter. “We haven't exactly talked about- I- we-...”

Kathryn caught Seven's eye and the blonde smiled at her, amusement in her blue eyes. Kathryn smiled back and sighed.

“It's way too early for all this teasing and talking about things and I haven't had nearly enough coffee. I'm going to sit on the swing until I wake up more,” Kathryn said, getting up from the table with her coffee in hand.

Kathryn sat on the front porch swing, sipping her coffee in the cool morning air. She smiled slightly and shook her head as she thought of what her mother said. She'd never really thought about having children, not since Mark had broken off their engagement. She knew Seven couldn't have children because of the Borg. But now, maybe, they could.

She looked out over the yard and imagined a little girl and boy, running around, playing tag. A girl with her red hair and Seven's sapphire eyes. A blonde boy playing fetch with a dog. She smiled at the thought and swallowed the last of her coffee.

The screen door opened and Seven stepped out, carrying another cup of coffee for her.

“Are you okay, Kathryn?” she asked softly.

“Yes, darling. Come sit with me,” she said, patting the swing.

Seven sat and handed her the cup of coffee. Kathryn took a sip and leaned back in the swing.

“Sorry about Mom and Phoebe,” she said, putting her arm around Seven.

“I do not mind, Kathryn. They are happy for us.”

“It's just embarrassing, the way Phoebe is.”

“That is how sisters are,” Seven said, smiling, and kissed Kathryn's cheek.

“...Do you want children?” she asked after a minute.

“Do you?” Seven asked, quirking her ocular implant.

“I don't know. I think I do, as long as they are with you,” she said softly.

Seven smiled widely and kissed her again.

“Maybe,” Kathryn said hesitantly. “Maybe the Doctor could help us. We could go to San Francisco and see him.”

“He is working at Starfleet medical. I thought you did not want anything to do with Starfleet?”

“As long as you're with me, I feel like I can do anything,” she said and it was true. With Seven beside her, she didn't feel the panic that normally came with the idea of Starfleet or their friends from Voyager. “And he's our friend. We can see Naomi and Samantha while we're there, too.”

“That would be nice. When do you want to see the Doctor?”

“Not right now, but...maybe in a couple of months. This is all so...so new and unexpected and...exciting,” she said, taking Seven's hand and squeezing it. “I never dreamed I could be this happy. I never dreamed you could love an old starship captain like me.”

“I did.”

“You did?”

“Yes. Even though I knew it was highly improbable that you could return my feelings...My mind is capable of imaging hundreds of outcomes and...I enjoyed dreaming of a life with you, Kathryn.”

Kathryn smiled and brought Seven's hand to her lips to kiss it.

“We don't have to dream anymore, my love,” she said softly. “I plan to wake up every morning for the rest of my life with you if you'll let me.”

“That is what I want too, Kathryn. To hold you every night as you fall asleep and to chase away all of your nightmares.”

“Hey lovebirds!” Phoebe called from inside the house. “Breakfast is ready!”

Kathryn smiled and kissed Seven once more before they headed back inside to have breakfast with their family.

 

THE END

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at endings I'm sorry!! Please let me know what you all think!  
> I'm gonna go write another short fic now! lol


End file.
